The new girl and the Mystery
by Silverkitsune202
Summary: When Kila, a normal girl, falls into the YYH world, she meets Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Why is she there? What will happen? Will she fall in love? And how does Karasu ty into this story?
1. Meeting

My second fic is now up! Well, I hope you all like it!  
  
Kila was a regular, anime-obssessed girl with dark brown-red hair that fell to her waist and green eyes with hazel rims. She was also very calm, cool, and collected most of the time. When angered, you would want to get out of the immediate area for your own safety. Kila lived in California and had taught herself Japanese as best she could.  
  
~*~ Kila's point of view ~*~  
  
"Ack! Kuwabara, GET IN THE RING!!" I yelled as I watched Kuwabara, being the idiot he is, stay out of the ring for about 9 counts. I was watching the last Shinobi vs. Team Urameshi fight. "Thank you! It took you long enough!"  
  
After that episode was over, I went to bed and fell asleep, one hand clutching the bag I kept next to my bed and the other petting my cat, Wolf.  
  
All that night, I had troubled dreams. I drempt of Karasu, who I think is an evil sadistic b******.  
  
When I woke the next morning, I found myself in a hotel room. Not where I had been.  
  
"What the--?" I started, getting cut off by a loud bang from outside.  
  
I rushed to get dressed and practically flew out the door. I found several demons in the lobby and I ran faster, if that was humanly possible.  
  
When I was outside, I saw a person that looked like Kuwabara walking towards me.  
  
"Miss! Are you sure you should be wandering around here? It's dangerous, you know," Kuwabara said.  
  
"It's her own buisness if she is or not, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, who was followed by Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked them.  
  
They stared at me as if I were crazy!  
  
"You are at the Dark Tournament, miss," Kuwabara supplied. "Didn't you know?"  
  
"I found you in the hallway," Kurama said. "You were rather bruised, so I brought you inside. You were on the couch when I left."  
  
I blinked. "How far in the Dark Tournament are you, anyway?" I asked, rather nervously.  
  
"We just finished the third round," Yusuke said.  
  
I promptly turned and started walking towards the one place I thought I could find solitude: the forest near the hotel.  
  
Hiei appeared in front of, blocking my path as the other three made a circle around me, effectively preventing me from going anywhere.  
  
"You can't go until we find out more about you," Yusuke said, who was in back of me.  
  
"Move. Now. I don't want to have to fight you," I said, hand going instinctively to the sword at my belt. It was a reverse-blade sword, mainly used for knocking some sense into my brother.  
  
"I don't think you could win against one of us alone, let alone all of us," Kurama said calmly, stepping forward.  
  
My eyes narrowed and my grip on my sword tightened.  
  
Noticing this, Hiei's hand went to his own sword. "How well do you fight?"  
  
"Very well. I use a mixture of different styles," I replied. "However, I don't think I could win against you. Besides, I'm human, as far as I know. Rather large disadvantage there."  
  
Hiei smirked slightly. "True. Being a baka ningen would give me the advantage in a fight."  
  
I made a noise in my throat that sounded strangely like a growl. I jumped, performed several airial flips and turns, landed outside the circle and started running as fast as I could go.  
  
I heard three people chasing me as I fled into the forest. 'I can't be here! This is a dream! That's all it is! There is no proof that this isn't a dream!' I tried to convince myself.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei grabbed me from behind and jumped into a tree, leaving me on one of the higher branched.  
  
"Where did you put her, Hiei?" I heard Kurama ask from below me.  
  
"In the tree." At Hiei's words, I decided that I was going to jump over to another tree. At that moment, a vine grasped my ankle and started lowering me.  
  
I cut the vine and grabbed a branch. I jumped from tree to tree until I misjudged a distance and fell into a lake.  
  
Hiei appeared on the shore of the lake and yelled for the others.  
  
"D@&* it. Can't I get some peace and quiet for once in my life? I never seemed to get any at my own house and now I'm being hunted like a fox." I whispered. With a sob, I dove under the water and swam as fast and far as I could.  
  
"She went under the water!" Yusuke yelled. "Kuwabara, why don't you go get her? I'm sure you could."  
  
"I will," Kuwabara said and he dove into the water. He came back up a minute later, trying to get me to shore. I was putting up quite a fight.  
  
When they had finally gotten my out of the lake I decided to trick them.  
  
My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I slumped to the ground.  
  
Kurama caught me and carried me for a few moments until me eyes fluttered open and I shot out of his grasp.  
  
I ran past Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. I was overcome by the impulse to get away from everyone.  
  
"I think we are going to have to come back later," Kurama said resonably.  
  
"Why? We can follow her!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Because, baka, she is going to have to come out eventually. She can't stay in there forever," Hiei said, walking out of the forest.  
  
"I s'pose," Yusuke said, rather dejectedly. "What do you think made her run off like that?"  
  
At that moment, two demons came out of the forest behind them, blood- stained and almost lifeless. There was also a yell of "Evil sadistic b******!", a slapping noise, and I came out of the forest, fuming.  
  
"Ask and die." With that, I fainted on the spot.  
  
When I woke up, I saw a dark blur above me that looked strangely like Karasu. "Who are you?" I asked, blinking several times.  
  
"Hn. Baka ningen," Hiei said as my vision cleared.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I think so. By the way, where am I this time?" I asked.  
  
"You are now in our room. What's your name?" Kurama asked.  
  
"My name....is Kila." 


	2. Captured

Okay, for the sake of the story, lets just say that Team Urameshi already know who Karasu is and his ....abilities. Okay? On with the fic!  
  
~*~ Chapter two: Caught (Kila's point of view) ~*~  
  
"Kila, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you, Kila. I s'pose you already know our names," Yusuke said.  
  
I blinked. "Yes, I know you, Yusuke, and everyone else. But why would you chase me of all people around?"  
  
"Apparently, Koenma wanted to know more about you since you will be staying with us at least until the tournament ends," Kurama said.  
  
I brought my knees up to my chest and looked around, wondering what my fate was. "Why?" was the only thing I could get out.  
  
"Who knows? Koenma MUST have a good reason. Besides, you might have some fun watching us," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn. Somehow I doubt that," Hiei said before disappearing.  
  
"Why don't we go get some lunch?" Kurama suggested. Everyone agreed.  
  
I couldn't eat much. Too many demons. I moved a little closer to Kurama so that I would feel a little more protected, at least.  
  
'What are you doing?' Hiei's voice asked me mentally. I jumped a mile.  
  
'Well, I-I don't really feel --well-- protected here. There are too many demons,' I thought back to him.  
  
Hiei nodded slightly and returned to his food. Kurama was watching me intently.  
  
"By the way, do you know what had happened to you before we found you?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Not really. I remember falling asleep at home, a REALLY bad dream, waking up to see someone standing over me, and then I woke up on a couch in Hiei and Kurama's room," I said truthfully.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Kuwabara asked. (Let's say that Genkai and Yusuke have already gone, alright?)  
  
"Nothing of importance. Just a few demons, Karasu, and a Dark Tournament fight," I said.  
  
"Karasu?? Why would he be in your dreams?" Kurama asked.  
  
I shrugged, looking at him. Kurama looked rather surprised and concerned at this news.  
  
"Was Karasu...doing anything?" Kurama asked, rather nervously.  
  
"Not really. Just being the evil sadistic b@$%@&# that he is," I said with a smirk.  
  
Karasu, who was hiding in the bushes near us, said to himself, 'I will make this girl mine. Then I will use her as bait for the fox.' Karasu walked away, making a plan in his head.  
  
~*~ Later that day ~*~  
  
"Hello! We are supposed to be fighting, Kuwabaka!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"I don't fight girls! It's against my code!" Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"To h*** with your d@** code and just fight me already, you coward!" I yelled, now very angry.  
  
"I, Kazuma Kuwabara, am no coward. I will fight and defeat you!"  
  
"Yeah right!" I yelled, attacking from above.  
  
Kuwabara just managed to get out of the way before my sword came down. "HEY! That was my head you were aiming at!"  
  
"Precisely," I said before attacking him again. "My style is better than any style you use or could use!"  
  
Suddenly, I stopped dead, my eyes wide with fear.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked, running over to me.  
  
"I-I don't know." Suddenly, I ran, jumped up into a tree, and yelled out in pain.  
  
Kurama followed me into the tree and saw Karasu holding my wrists above my head while he pinned me to the tree trunk.  
  
"An 'Evil sadistic b@%%@&#' am I?" Karasu whispered into my ear, making me shiver slightly. "Come now, I think we could learn to live with each other." Then he noted Kurama. "Ah, Kurama. I was just about to leave with the girl," Karasu said, chuckling a little bit. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
"No, Karasu. And I suggest that you let her go right now if you want to live," Kurama said, brining out his Rose Whip.  
  
Never in my life had I been more afraid than I was then. "No, Kurama! If you got hurt to get me away from it-"I jerked my head at Karasu "- then I would never be able to live with myself. Don't worry. I'll find a way out. Always have," I said before Karasu picked me up and disappeared.  
  
"KARASU!! D@** it! Where are you taking her?!" Kurama yelled, furious.  
  
"What's up, Kurama?" Kuwabara called up to him.  
  
"Karasu arrived, grabbed Kila, and left, that's what's up!" Kurama said heatedly.  
  
"What?? Karasu?? And you have no idea where he is going to take her, or is, right?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"I would imagine that he would go to his room," Kurama said.  
  
"Do you happen to know where that is, Fox?" Hiei asked. Kurama just shook his head.  
  
"Darn it!" could be heard from Kuwabara.  
  
~*~ With Karasu and Kila ~*~  
  
"What the heck do you want with me??" I asked angrily.  
  
"With you, nothing. I want you," Karasu said, slowly moving towards me. I looked around for a window. I saw only one window, and that was a little to high for me.  
  
So I ran, jumped, and landed on the windowsill. I looked down to see a drop that was at least 100 feet.  
  
"Darn it all," I said softly as I watched Karasu walking towards me.  
  
"I have a top-story apartment, Kila. It would be unwise to jump," Karasu said, still making his way towards me.  
  
"Logic is not always the best thing, you know. Not all people listen to logic in the face of danger or hatred, or common sense for that matter," I said, slowly opening the window.  
  
Karasu moved with such speed that I could not follow his movements. He grabbed my wrist and shut the window. At the same time, he pulled me down to the floor to stand next to him.  
  
"Indeed," he sneered at me. "never realized one ningen could be so stupid."  
  
"Then you obviously haven't met Kuwabara. He is the BIGGEST idiot I have ever seen or heard of. Yusuke's almost as bad, but not quite there yet," I said with a small chuckle. 'What the h3ll am I doing?!?! I am in the same room as the person who kidnapped me, who I hate, who is an evil sadistic b@$%@&# and yet I'm relaxing!' I mentally slapped myself.  
  
Karasu watched me intently for a few moments. "If you were a demon, I think you would be a fox," He said suddenly and unexpectedly.  
  
I stared at Karasu for a few long moments. "What color would I be?" I asked after a few more moments.  
  
"I think you would be a silver fox, like Kurama," Karasu said, still watching my every move.  
  
"'Like Kurama' being the main part," I said with a snort. I chose that moment to kick out at him. I hit him squarely in the stomach. I used the moment when his grip slackened to wrench my hands free from his grasp and run for the door.  
  
I didn't get far when I felt, father than saw, Karasu start to run after me. I made it to the door and realized it was locked. Karasu had the only key and dangled it n front of my eyes.  
  
"I don't think so," Karasu said before removing his mask and shoving me against the wall. He then leaned down and.......  
  
My eyes widened as Karasu closed the gap between us. That kiisama was *kissing* me!!!  
  
At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Karasu shoved me back into the back of the room, replaced his mask, and opened the door. It was Toguro.  
  
"Yes?" Karasu asked, a little curtly, I thought.  
  
"My brother and I are going out to dinner. We were wondering if you would like to come," Toguro said calmly as he spotted me moving restlessly in the background. "Perhaps even take your...friend with you."  
  
"Yes. We will come. I will meet you in half an hour, your room. Sound good?" Karasu said, casting me a glare that said 'talk-and-die.' Toguro nodded and left.  
  
"Well, you should get something descent on besides what you're wearing," Karasu said, looking at the clothes I was wearing. He disappeared into a closet and came back out seconds later with some black clothes.  
  
I studied them for a second. "H3ll, no," I said as I realized what he wanted me to wear. It was a black, *skintight* fighting suit. "I'll go to the abyss and back before I wear that."  
  
Karasu simply chuckled. He shoved me into the bathroom, came in behind me, and closed the door. There were no windows in there.  
  
"Wha--?" I started.  
  
Karasu pointed to the shower, a gleam in his eyes that meant I would regret it if I didn't change. I sighed in defeat and grabbed a long black cloak.  
  
I came out a minute later dressed in what Karasu had given me as well as the cloak, with the hood pulled up over my head.  
  
Karasu pulled the hood down off my face and motioned for me to follow him. I did so very reluctantly.  
  
When we were outside of Toguro's door, Karasu knocked. Both Toguros came out almost instantly.  
  
"Who is that?" Elder Toguro asked with slightly raised eyebrows.  
  
"Her name is Kila. I...met her earlier today," Karasu said, sliding a hand around my waist; more of a way to ensure I behaved than anything. I pulled my hood up over my head as we entered and stood in between Karasu and Toguro, trying to think of them as Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
Karasu sat next to me. So, I was sitting in between the wall and Karasu. I wished that I could disappear into thin air, not to be noticed by any, to go back to Team Urameshi. I shrank back into the shadows as I saw other demons looking at me with lust-filled eyes.  
  
'Why did he make me come? *Sigh* Probably because he doesn't trust me and wanted to ensure that I didn't try to escape. D@mn, life sucks!' I thought to myself.  
  
As the other three discussed topics I wasn't paying attention to, I became lost in thought; thoughts about the future, thoughts about what Team Urameshi would say if they saw me in this predicament, not even fighting back, and thoughts abut why the h3ll Karasu chose me out of all the people he could have chosen.  
  
At that moment, Karasu's nails pierced my flesh and I gritted my teeth so as not to cry out from the pain.  
  
Karasu smirked. My blood was mow on his nails and running freely down my leg.  
  
I felt something furry rub against the side facing the wall. I looked down and nearly fainted from shock. My cat, Midnight, stood right next to me. From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was ready to pounce on Karasu and KILL him simply for laying a hand on me.  
  
I put the cloak around him and carried him as we left. Still, the demons stared at me more than any of the others. I rushed, a little bit at least, out of the place and was about to make a sudden dash when I felt Karasu grab my wrist. We walked back to the rooms and went on silently.  
  
Little had I known, I had been watched by Team Urameshi. They had followed Karasu, assuming that I was with him and had hidden in the bushes not far from our table.  
  
"D@mn it! She's not even fighting him!" Kuwabara said angrily.  
  
"Think about it. Would you want to go up against three demons with no spirit energy? Only a reverse-blade sword. She would be dead in an instant. Besides, Karasu had his hand on her leg, so if she tries anything, he'll blow off her leg," Kurama said calmly as he watched me.  
  
"She's thinking too much," Hiei said abruptly.  
  
"Meaning?" Kuwabara said impatiently.  
  
"Meaning that she is withdrawing into herself. She is thinking about what is to come, why Karasu chose her, and what Karasu wants with her," Hiei said. (A/N: WOW! HIEI SAID MORE THAN TWO SENTENCES! So he CAN talk!!!)  
  
"You lost me," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Let's follow them and see where his room is. Then we can see how far it is incase she wanted to jump," Kurama said just as I had Midnight in the folds of my cloak.  
  
They followed silently and found that Karasu entered a room on the top floor, dragging me into the room after him I was frantically trying to get away from him. One final yank from Karasu made me cry out in pain. Blood spattered the floor where Karasu had hit a blood vessel when pulling me into the room.  
  
"D@mn you, Karasu," Kurama said as he examined my blood that had spilled on the floor. My scream of pain could be heard clearly. Kurama was about to pound on the door and force Karasu to give me to them when Hiei and Kuwabara grabbed him and dragged him back.  
  
"You can get her tomorrow," Kuwabara said.  
  
"And Karasu," Hiei added.  
  
Kurama nodded and they left.  
  
~*~ Inside ~*~  
  
"D@mn you!" I yelled at Karasu, who was smirking as he slashed at me with my own sword. I now had several cuts and bruises with blood running freely over my body. My body felt like I could collapse at any moment. Karasu frowned and aimed another blow at my body. However, I was so tired that I simply collapsed at Karasu's feet.  
  
Midnight could be heard, meowing and scratching at the bathroom door. My cloak lay on the floor, half in the bathroom and half in the bedroom.  
  
Karasu sheathed my sword and bent down to help me up. I slapped his hands away and simply crawled over to a dark corner where I lay, curled up in a ball, shivering. Karasu could see all the curves of my body because I no longer had the cloak to cover myself with.  
  
"How old are you?" Karasu asked suddenly.  
  
"14 tomorrow," I said, still wanting him to stay as far away as possible.  
  
"We will have to do something special then, my pet," Karasu said, waltzing his way over to me. He carefully bent down and picked me up. He went over to the bed, put me in one side, getting in the other.  
  
I fell asleep within seconds, though not before telling Karasu, "You should probably let me have at least 6 hours of sleep unless you want me to be very irritable and crabby and angry in the morning."  
  
Karasu smiled as he watched me sleep. I seemed so peaceful, so innocent, so...helpless. Karasu made sure to be very careful, quiet, and soft when he tied my feet together as well as my wrists. 


	3. Attempted escape

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, just the plot and Kila. Okay, I don't know if there is a day in between the semi-finals and the finals, but, in this story, there will be, alright? Get used to me going a little outside the actual things of what happened in the show because there is going to be a LOT that never happened!  
  
~*~ Chapter 3: Attempted escape (Kila's POV) ~*~  
  
When I woke up in the morning, I immediately noticed that I couldn't move my hand or feet. "Karasu!" I yelled in hopes that he would hear me.  
  
"Yes?" He said, appearing from out of the closet. He had only his pants on.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and untie me so that I don't have to go hopping around today," I said with mock humor in my voice.  
  
"Certainly," Karasu said with a mock bow. He untied me and handed me some new clothes, also black, but not skintight this time.  
  
I glared at him and made sure that nothing was showing. I then made my way over to the bathroom. I found a towel and took a shower. I hummed softly to myself as I showered.  
  
When I got out of the shower, I slipped on the tile and fell over with a small crash.  
  
Karasu walked over to the door and tested it. The door was locked. (A/N: HENTAI KIISAMA!!)  
  
"D*mn tile!" I yelled as I stood up and had to grab onto the counter to stop from falling again.  
  
I quickly got dressed and put my hair in a semi-messy ponytail.  
  
Karasu looked me over quickly and ripped the hair band from my hair. My hair fell over onto my back, pooling around my shoulders. He nodded to himself and grabbed my wrist to lead me wherever the heck he was going.  
  
"Come, my pet. (*Gags in a corner*) We need to go if we are going to see Team Urameshi's fight," Karasu said, pulling me along with him.  
  
We had simple seats in the stands. Karasu, however, decided to be nice to me for one hour. (Oh, joy. The world is doomed. *Gets hit in the head with a baseball bat* Okay, I'll shut up now!)  
  
"You can stay with Team Urameshi for one hour. After that, I'll meet you in the hall," Karasu said.  
  
I nodded and found myself in the shadows near Team Urameshi. They were on the fifth fight. 'D*mn it! Trust Karasu to drop me off here of all places and leave without a trace or explanation!' I thought to myself.  
  
I watched the last two fights from in the shadows and only when all of the fights were over did I make myself noticed.  
  
"Kurama! Hiei! Kuwabaka, oops, I mean Kuwabara!" I yelled as they exited. They all gaped at me in wonder.  
  
"How did you get away from him?" Kurama asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I only have about 45 minutes left. Karasu let me have one full hour away from him. Most likely only because it's my birthday today," I said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"How old are you?" Hiei asked me abruptly.  
  
"14. Why?" I asked, staring intently at the shorter demon.  
  
"No reason."  
  
Midnight jumped onto my shoulder suddenly, making me start. "Hello, Midnight." I caressed Midnight's ears. He purred.  
  
"Who's that?" Kurama asked, reaching out to pet Midnight.  
  
"Kitty! Come here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Kuwabara said, and, being the idiot he was, tried to get Midnight off my shoulder.  
  
He ended up with a big lump and a scratch. The lump was from me; the scratch from Midnight.  
  
"By the way, Team Toguro is fighting next," Kurama said.  
  
I stopped dead. "So, that's why he got rid of me. Couldn't drag me out onto the field, even if he wanted to. They might think that I was part of the team and then I would probably be required to fight and I would get killed and I don't even have my sword! I couldn't kill anything unless I really wanted to. I use a reverse-blade sword. I only used it to knock some sense into my brother!" My tone took on a sad, desperate note and tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
"What did you leave back at home?" Kurama asked gently.  
  
"I left my brother, my mom, my dad, all my other family, and everything I owned except what I was wearing. I left so much, I left everything, came into a completely new life style and a new place. Everything is so...different." Tears stained my cheeks now.  
  
Kurama nodded. Kuwabara was unusually quiet. Hie showed almost no emotion at all. Botan listened to the whole story with sad eyes.  
  
"My brother is 3 ½ years older than me and he hates me. His name is Kai," I continued. "Midnight was the only thing that has kept me from running away for a long time. I had almost nothing at home," I said. My voice grew stronger here. I closed my eyes for a few moments.  
  
"That's horrible. You have a worse time at home than Yusuke does," Botan said, sympathy laced in her voice. I hated people being sympathetic towards me.  
  
Kuwabara nodded as did Kurama. Hiei simply "hn"ed, which, in this case, was an agreement.  
  
"How did you put up with him? I would have beaten him into a bloody pulp," Kuwabara said.  
  
I chuckled. "I put up with him because I had my cat and I could always knock some sense into him if need be. Besides, I learned to live with it." I sighed.. I was still having trouble getting used to all this. "What was your first reaction when you found out that I wasn't fighting back, Kuwabara?"  
  
"'D*mn it! She's not even fighting him!'" Hiei said mockingly. "That's exactly what he said. He probably would have gone and killed the three demons and then though about what he was doing."  
  
I merely smiled. "Glad to see at least one person is trying to help me. Kurama, was there a backpack next to me when you found me?"  
  
Kurama blinked. "Yes, there was. Do you want it?"  
  
"Yes, thanks," I said, taking the bag from Kurama. I opened the bag, rifled through it for a moment, and took out a frying pan. "Good. Now I have at least one weapon. Karasu took my sword and hid it somewhere. But not before it had.....other uses." I flinched lightly.  
  
"Like?" Kuwabara prodded, trying to get me to tell them.  
  
"Like something I don't want to talk about!" I half-shouted in a fury,  
  
Hiei was silent for a moment, the said, "You could have defended yourself."  
  
"Oh, yeah? How?" I asked. "Since you obviously know what happened to me, what do you think I could have don? There was nothing I could do, ever, since this whole d*mned adventure started," I said, a tear slipping down my face in remembered pain.  
  
Hiei simply shook his head and disappeared.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kurama asked.  
  
I looked away and pulled up the sleeve of the shirt. The remainder of Team Urameshi gasped. There were numerous cuts and bruises on my arm. One had started bleeding again. I winced as Kurama poked me arms gently. "Does that answer the question?"  
  
Kurama nodded and I let the sleeve fall.  
  
"30 minutes," I said at last.  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"30 minutes until I have to return to Karasu. *Sigh* I know that you guys are wondering why I don't just run away from him. It's simple, really. If I don't return, Karasu will hunt me until he finds me, he will return with me to his room, and what happened last night will be light punishment compared to what he would do if I was late." I heaved a heavy sigh and bowed my head. "I'm taking a walk," I announced as I walked out of the room.  
  
"Who's going to follow her?" Botan asked. At the boys puzzled looks, she said, "Well, you aren't going to leave her to fend for herself, are you?"  
  
"I'll go," Kurama said, nodded to them in promise, and departed after me.  
  
I wandered around aimlessly. When I saw a glimpse of the ring, I stopped dead. It was Karasu's fight. I went out to watch him fight, just to see how easy this would be for him.  
  
As he was walking out of the ring, he looked up at me and held up two fingers, and then five, but only so that if you weren't really watching, you wouldn't notice.  
  
I gulped and decided to go. I had 25 minutes left to enjoy the time I had on my own.  
  
"Where are you going" Kurama asked from behind me. I jumped a mile.  
  
"You scared me half to death!" I said, still shaken by Kurama's "sudden" appearance.  
  
"Sorry. But you are not going anywhere without me. You need someone to protect you against demons. You really shouldn't wander around on your own, you know," Kurama said.  
  
"I don't need to be protected. I'll be fine on my own, like I always have been before now! Do I really need to be humiliated further in this cruel world?! Haven't I suffered enough?!" I asked, a tear snaking it's way slowly down my face. Right then, I hated everyone and everything in all the worlds. I didn't know what I had done to deserve this treatment. "I was planning to make my escape, but I don't know where I would go now. It seems as if all anyone ever wants to do and has wanted to do is hurt me, make me suffer for no good reason. No-one ever treats me with respect, ever. I guess nothing really has changed, has it?" I asked, tears now streaming down me face.  
  
"Don't cry,: Kurama said, trying to embrace me. I moved away from him and blindly ran through corridors until I was outside again. I ran as fast as I could to the hotel and ran up the stairs. On the top level, I went over to wait next to Karasu's door.  
  
When Karasu arrived a few minutes later, he was surprised to see me sitting nest to the door, glaring at the walls and anything that moved. "What are you doing here to early? You still have 10 minutes."  
  
"I felt like coming early. You don't mind, do you?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
Karasu merely opened the door and walked in, holding it open for me.  
  
After I walked in, Karasu closed the door silently behind me. I went over to the couch and sat down stiffly on the edge of the cushions.  
  
"Why don't you relax?" Karasu asked, sitting next to me.  
  
"Because the last time I relaxed, me brother came out of nowhere and nearly killed me. The last time I relaxed, I was put under a spell and you kidnapped me. I have good reason not to relax," I said fiercely.  
  
Karasu nodded and sat back. "If I were you, I wouldn't try to escape."  
  
"Why not?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Because the door is locked and you would never survive the fall.....or jump," Karasu said simply, making me rather angry.  
  
I bit back a curse. "Then what am I supposed to do? There's nothing in here for me to do. You won't let me wander around or anything exciting and there are no adventures!" I complained, glaring at the evil yokai.  
  
"Why don't you go play with your cat or something like that? Or you could go to sleep. From what I heard, you had a rather exciting day already." Karasu smirked when I stuck out my tongue at him.  
  
"I'm not tired *Huge yawn* and even if I was, I would not go to sleep because I don't trust you. My cat is with Team Urameshi and that is where he is going to stay. So, I still have nothing to do unless you have books around here," I said, pacing the room. Suddenly I stopped, turned around, and walked over to my bag. I rifled through it for a few moments and pulled out a book at the bottom of the bag. It was a book titled "The Time of the Twins," and had the DragonLance symbol across the front. (I do not own DragonLance, but my mom has a copy of the books! ^__^)  
  
I plopped down on the floor next to my bag and began to read.  
  
Karasu chuckled lightly and moved over to stand behind me. His shadow did not fall across the pages that I was reading, so I did not notice him. "What would you prefer to do?"  
  
I shrugged. "Go outside, have an adventure, something along those lines. The forest would be a nice place to start," I said, already forming a plan in my mind as to how to escape and run for my life. I had hoped he would fall for my plan. He did not.  
  
"We'll see," He said before turning to look out the window. "Alright. Hurry up/" At my stunned silence, Karasu smirked. "We'll go into the forest for a little while."  
  
I nodded and followed Karasu docilely; that is, until we got into the forest.  
  
As we were stepping into the forest, I ran in a random direction. It took Karasu a few moments to notice that I was gone, crashing through the trees. With a curse, he sprang after me, knowing that unless I stopped suddenly or slowed down, it might take him a while to catch up to me.  
  
As I was running, I became aware of something I had not noticed before. I could feel the presence of Karasu, chasing after me, and I could feel Kurama just outside the forest!! I made a turn out of the forest, saw Team Urameshi, and ran towards them at full speed.  
  
Kurama turned around just in time to see a red and black blur crash into him and start to breath heavily. "What the--?"  
  
"Not now. No time to explain. Read this later," I said as I pressed a note into his hands. "Tell the others that I said good-by. Explain everything to them from the note. I hope that you can understand, Kurama." With that said, I turned and dashed off among that trees again.  
  
Karasu changed direction slightly and ran after me; I had decided to plunge into the heart of the forest. I knew he was going to catch me eventually; that was inevitable. So I slowed down and began to climb a tree.  
  
Karasu appeared on the branch I had just climbed onto. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked backwards; I yelped in pain. "Never do that again," He said, pulling my hair slightly with every word.  
  
I managed to nod slightly. "I won't," I said feebly, lowering my gaze.  
  
"We are going now and that is the last time I am going to let you out on your own. You became too independent when you did."  
  
As we were walking back to the hotel, a single rose petal brushed my cheek. I picked it up and tucked it in a pocket. "I know that you are going to beat me, and you are just waiting until we get back the room, so don't act like your not going to," I said softly.  
  
Karasu snorted slightly. "I see you are not as stupid as I though you were. Well, if you are not, then you know that all your ways out are gone; the door is locked, you will not get time out on your own, and you would not survive the fall or jump from the window. There are no other means of escaping, so you might as well just give up."  
  
For an instant, my eyes shone defiantly. "Never give up. Never surrender," I quoted quietly. Then my eyes dulled and I nodded.  
  
Kurama had, once again, decided to follow me. When he overheard the conversation and saw me as I was before I had been caught, he had some hope. However, when he was me become docile and obeying, he lost some of that hope. But he saw that if I was given a chance, I would return to the proud, fierce person I had been before. Once again, he heard my whimpering and screaming as he left.  
  
~*~ That night ~*~  
  
I lay where Karasu had left me, bleeding and bruised. I had barely fought back this time; I didn't have the spirit to. I had been captured entirely by this one demon; and I had never been caught before. I hated it. I hated it all the way to the pits of h*ll. I had never been caught before, never been caged, beaten, with a collar constantly around me neck, forcing me to stay where I was and under the control of Karasu without much of a fight. Before, I had been proud, strong, fierce, and fiercely independent. Now, I was weak, battered, beaten, bruised, shattered.  
  
But as I lay, shivering, on the ground, I thought of Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. All of them were strong. Yusuke had promised me he'd kill me if I gave up hope. Kuwabara said he would break my sword. Hiei had given me a small corked bottle with black flames in it, and Kurama had given me a rose. I now held the bottle in my left hand while my right fingered the rose.  
  
It was as if those memories lit a spark. I, once again, worked out how I was going to get out of this place. I was back to my old self.  
  
~*~ Later that night ~*~  
  
I crept over to the window and looked down. It was then that I noticed that every window on the way down had a windowsill that jutted out just enough for me to grab part of it.  
  
When I tried to open the window, it opened silently. I jumped down, slung my backpack over my shoulder after getting it, and hopped back up on the windowsill.  
  
I jumped down onto the next windowsill after closing the window. I made my way down by jumping and catching myself with my hands.  
  
Around the third level from the ground, I missed and landed on my right foot, There was a small *Crack* and I felt tears well up in my eyes. My right ankle was broken.  
  
~*~ End of chapter 3 ~*~  
  
Well, I hope you liked it, to anyone who is reading this. I know it took me a long time to update, but I have really long chapters for this story. Please leave a review! 


	4. Meeting Ryuken

Disclaimer: I do not won YYH, only the plot and Kila.  
  
Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the last one!  
  
~*~ Chapter 4: The beginning of the fights ~*~ (Kila's POV)  
  
Around the third level from the ground, I missed and landed on my right foot. There was a small *Crack* and I felt tears well up in my eyes. My right ankle was broken.  
  
I got up and limped into the forest. I spent the night on a tree limb. At the crack of dawn, I woke up to some sort of commotion by the hotel. It turned out that several low class demons had gotten into a fistfight. I sighed. 'Stupid demons,' I thought to myself. I grabbed my bag and brought out my frying pan just in case I had to defend myself, should one of the demons notice that I was there.  
  
However, the fight was soon over. Several of the demons lay dead on the ground. Two figures made their way out. One was wearing purple and had red hair and the other was wearing all black and had black hair.  
  
I managed to stand up on the tree limb to get a better look at them. They were Kurama and Hiei. (*sarcastically* Oh, joy.)  
  
I waved at them and smiled trying to keep off my right ankle.  
  
"Kila! What are you doing there?? What's wrong with your foot??" Kurama asked as he sprinted towards me. Hiei appeared next to me.  
  
I nearly fell out of the tree. I had to grab hold of the trunk to keep from falling. "Would you not do that?!" I yelled at Hiei, still trying to balance on one foot.  
  
"Why don't you come down?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I can't. My ankle is broken. I broke it in a fall," I said.  
  
Without a word, Hiei picked me up and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Thank you," I said, still trying not to put weight on my right foot.  
  
"We need to get that bandaged up," Kurama said as he helped me limp towards the hotel. "You can stay in our room for a while and I'll go tell Yusuke and Kuwabara. They'll want to hear how you escaped as well."  
  
The elevator door opened and the three of us walked in. I didn't complain that Kurama was helping me walk, but I didn't really feel like being disabled at that moment.  
  
"You really don't have to bother," I said as we walked in the hotel room.  
  
"Oh, don't I?" Kurama said doubtfully as I nearly fell. "I think you still need a bit of help."  
  
"No, I don't." I said, too proud to seen being helped around. "I refuse to talk to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They're going to make fun of me. I know it."  
  
"If they do, I'll be surprised," Hiei said as he and Kurama walked out to get the others. "It's against Kuwabara's code and Yusuke just isn't that type of person."  
  
Kurama smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry. We'll be back in a minute."  
  
I heard several yells from next door and curses, followed by, "Urameshi! What the heck was that for?!" I chuckled.  
  
A moment later, Team Urameshi was in Hiei and Kurama's room, along with Koenma, Botan, George, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina. All were looking at me.  
  
"How did you escape?" Yusuke finally asked, breaking the silence that had settled over us.  
  
"I went out the window," I said calmly. At everyone's surprised looks, I explained, "I jumped from ledge to ledge. I...misjudged on the third one from the ground, falling and breaking my ankle when I fell."  
  
"Are you okay?" Keiko asked, concerned for me. She looked rather nervous and very concerned. I could tell she pitied me. I hated it when people pitied me.  
  
"I am positive I'm fine. It's nothing too serious and I'm sure that I'll be fine in a few hours, probably enough to walk," I said, smiling a bit despite my discomfort.  
  
"Liar." Yusuke looked hard at me, and I could tell he was trying to figure me out. When I gave him a puzzled look, like everyone else, he said, "You are lying to us. You won't be fine in a few hours. You'll never be fine again after what happened to you. Now stop lying and tell us what happened to you."  
  
I sighed and began to tell them the story. Some of the things they knew; others they did not know. Kuwabara interrupted a few times, but was quickly quieted by the others.  
  
I talked for a total of five minutes. Everything after that they knew.  
  
Once again, silence filled the room. It was occasionally broken by someone shifting or coughing.  
  
"Do you want me to treat your ankle?" Yukina asked after about a minute.  
  
I merely nodded, too deep in though to properly understand much at that moment.  
  
Yukina walked over and healed me ankle. I gasped slightly, not expecting that.  
  
There was silence for a few more moments. "Thank you," I whispered.  
  
"What for?" Yusuke asked, puzzled.  
  
"Your gifts. Your promises, Yusuke and Kuwabara. The fire, Hiei. And the rose, Kurama. If it wasn't for those, I would still be up there right now. Thank you," I said sincerely. (*Gagging in a corner after rereading what she just wrote*)  
  
"It was nothing," Yusuke said, blushing slightly. Kurama and Hiei both nodded.  
  
"What do you mean?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Well, Yusuke said he would kill me, Kuwabara said he would he would break my sword, Hiei and Kurama gave me these," I said, holding up my gifts.  
  
"How did they help you, though?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well, I had lost hope of escaping. I considered myself weak, broken. Then, I remembered them. How they were always strong. That lit a fuse that set off a firework, so to speak. I had one last plan, executed it, and wound up here. Not too bad, eh?" I asked, chuckling slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed and the first person to wake me up for no reason will find themselves without a head," I said, standing up.  
  
Hiei and Kurama herded everyone out of their room, saying that they could see me later, and closed the door after them.  
  
I had walked over to the couch and was about to settle down when I felt someone grab my hand. I whirled around and saw Hiei.  
  
He was silent, but pulled me over to his bed and helped me get comfortable. Kurama had left a few minutes before.  
  
After I had settled down, Hiei took off his cloak and gently lay it over me. I blushed, but purred slightly at the warmth. I fell asleep soon after.  
  
Hiei left out the window and went to check with his teammates to see who would fight who.  
  
"Okay, I get Toguro!" Yusuke shouted. Everyone looked at him and sweatdropped.  
  
"I don't care," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Karasu is mine," Kurama said, glaring slightly around the table.  
  
Hiei just "Hn"ed, already knowing who he was left with.  
  
Back in my room, I stirred slightly in my sleep. I was having a dream—no, more like nightmare.  
  
~*~ In Kila's dream ~*~  
  
I was watching the events of the finals of the Dark Tournament unfold from next to the rest of Team Urameshi. I watched as, one by one, the team was either defeated (Poor Kurama!) or won their match. None come out unscathed. Well, perhaps with the exception of Hiei, except he was worn out!  
  
Hiei walked over, said some stuff that was a fancy way of saying that he was tired and needed to sleep, and fell asleep right in front of me. I giggles slightly and looked up at the ring.  
  
"Uh...Yusuke? Somehow I don't think that they're going to have you guys fight in a ring that is practically non-existent," I said, still giggling.  
  
"And just what are you laughing about??" Yusuke demanded, rather angry.  
  
"Oh, nothing bad!" I assured him. "Just the fact that Hiei just said a whole bunch of stuff that was, basically, a fancy way of saying that he was tired and needed to sleep, and the fact that the ring is almost gone," I said, smiling slightly.  
  
Yusuke smiled back at me and then turned to Kurama and Koenma, who were now debating how to get Hiei to a room in which he could sleep peacefully. I smiled as I watched them all. Then, right before my eyes, they all faded into blackness. I was surrounded by it, without one speck of light.  
  
I panicked. 'Wait just one friggin' moment! If this is my mind, because I know that I am asleep, then how come I have no control over what is happening?!' I thought to myself.  
  
"Now that is a good question, little one," A voice right behind me said. I jumped and turned around quickly, coming face-to-face with a man that I had never seen before, in any anime.  
  
He was about 5'7, had black hair that reached his mid-back, and ice-blue eyes. He also had a pair of red wings sticking out of his back, two red fox ears, and a red fox tail. He stared at me for a few moments, and I blushed in embarrassment. He chuckled before cupping my chin in his hand and saying, "Hello, Kila. If you were wondering, I am Ryuken, a mix of kitsune and bat demons, as you can see. I have come to claim what is mine," he said, moving even closer to me.  
  
I jerked away from his touch and started running. I heard him running behind me and I ran faster. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU BIG JERK!" I screamed over my shoulder, also throwing a shoe at his head. It hit him in the forehead and he growled. Uh-oh. Last time I checked, that was NOT a good thing!  
  
"B*tch! Get back here!" Ryuken shouted at me, going faster himself and catching me. I struggled and screamed against his grasp, kicking him in a rather private area and then running away as fast as possible.  
  
~*~ Outside Kila's dream ~*~  
  
Team Urameshi had rushed into my room when they heard me screaming and saw me thrashing around in my bed, moaning slightly.  
  
"Hiei, see if you can get into her head and see what's up with her!" Yusuke commanded, trying to get me to calm down. He was failing.  
  
Hiei ripped the ward off his forehead and his Jagan eye opened. He managed to get into my head and saw black. He then heard my shouts and saw me race towards him, then hide behind him. Behind me, chasing me, he saw the demon that had "Come to claim what is mine."  
  
Hiei got into a fighting stance and slashed Ryuken across the stomach. Ryuken glared at Hiei and then looked at me, his eyes softening. "I WILL come back to get you, Kila Kitsune!" Ryuken said, then disappeared. Hiei looked at me, then exited my mind, brining me back to consciousness with him.  
  
"What happened?!" Kurama asked as I looked around, a wild, animal-like fright in my eyes. I looked around and, seeing no danger, settled down a bit.  
  
"I-I had some sort of...dream," I said, unsure of how to tell them what I was dreaming of. "At first, I was just dreaming about some nonsense stuff, nothing important, and then everything faded to black. A guy named Ryuken, or something like that, came and said that he was there to claim something that was his. I didn't know what he meant, but he scarred me, so I ran. He caught me and I kicked him, then ran again. Then Hiei showed up, I hid behind him, and Hiei slashed Ryuken across the stomach. Ryuken disappeared, saying that he would come back to get me, and he called me....he called me...." I couldn't continue. A legend that I had once heard was coming to mind. It had said something about a girl falling from her world into another. She had the power to either save the worlds or destroy them... all three. It had said that the person's name was Kila Kitsune, and that she would have to go through many opponents to get to her goal. The hardest one would be the one that was supposed to love her the most, Ryuken.  
  
I mentally slapped myself for not remembering this sooner. Everyone was looking at me as I shook my head and shot up out of bed.  
  
"Why don't you tell everyone the interesting conclusion you just came to, Kila?" Hiei asked me coldly. I glared at him, such ferocity in my eyes and a secretly burning fire, fueled by all my anger and hatred, that Hiei stepped back about half a step, a look of surprise on his features. He quickly covered it up and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I will tell you anyway, but only because I don't know what to do," I said, looking like a lost little girl that just wanted to go home. "When I was younger, I heard a legend. It was about a girl that fell out of her own world into another. It said that she had the power to save the three worlds...or destroy them, depending on who she allied herself with. She was going to face many perils, the greatest of which was, supposedly, the one who loved her the most. His name was Ryuken. And her name....was Kila Kitsune," I finished my tale.  
  
"So, what's so special about that?" Yusuke asked, looking angry.  
  
I anime-fell. "Yusuke, you dolt! That's MY NAME!!" I screamed at him, very ticked off right at that moment. I hit him over the head and sat back down on the bad, trying to calm myself.  
  
Kurama saw that I needed to be alone for a few moments, so he said, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, why don't you two go and tell Koenma what Kila just told us?"  
  
"Why should WE tell PACIFIER BREATH anything?!" Yusuke asked, nursing his wounded head and his pride.  
  
"Because, he might have a few answers and he might be able to find more information on this legend," Kurama said patiently. The two boys nodded and left the room. Kurama exited after them.  
  
I sat on my bed, my thoughts in a jumble, my head in my hands. I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and leaned onto the firm chest behind me. I smelled the faint scent of pine trees and felt warmth from the person behind me....WAIT A SECOND! WARMTH?!?! That could mean only one thing......  
  
"Uhhhh...Hi, Hiei?" I said, looking up nervously into red eyes that seemed to see into my soul. Hiei looked down at me and smirked slightly.  
  
"Well, on'na, you need to go to sleep if you want to be awake for tomorrows fights," Hiei said, looking down at me. I nodded and climbed under the covers. I could have sworn I heard Hiei whisper, "Goodnight, Kila." Then I fell asleep. 


	5. The beginning of the fights

I do not own YYH, only the plot, Kila, and Ryuken. Enjoy! Oh, yeah! Doom gets a plushie! You can choose from Hiei, Kurama, or Yusuke! Enjoy your plushie! (She got that for correctly guessing somethin' in the last chapter)  
  
Chapter 5: The REAL beginning of the fights (Kila's POV)  
  
When I woke up early the next morning, I blushed as I saw Hiei, sleeping, on the windowsill. I crept past him, feeling like he wasn't really asleep. I was right.  
  
"Where are you going, Kit?" Hiei asked as he slipped his arms around my waist. He smirked as I went crimson.  
  
"I was going to go to the living room and see if anyone else is up, then get breakfast," I said, trying to get out of Hiei's grasp. He merely chuckled.  
  
"I see. Then I guess I'll go with you," Hiei whispered in my ear, causing shivers to go down my spine. He let go of me suddenly and walked away, holding the door open for a few moments as I ran after him.  
  
I saw that all the others were up except Kuwabara. I looked around at them and saw that Yusuke seemed rather uptight, Kurama was trying to look calm, but I knew that he was really slightly frightened. Hiei showed no emotions, though I knew that he was going to try to make the most out of this fight. I sighed slightly. I sat down next to Kurama, who turned and smiled at me.  
  
"So, are we waiting for the baka to wake up to go?" I asked, looking at Yusuke. He nodded. "I see," I muttered. "Well, I'm gonna go take a walk. See ya." I walked out of the room, not able to take the tension any more. Hiei followed me silently.  
  
I walked out to the forest and sat down on one of the branches of the closer trees. I sighed, burying my face in my hands. I took a deep breath and immediately smelled the fresh scent of the trees, so unlike most towns and cities....  
  
Speaking of cities, I wonder how my parents are...? I'm sure that they have noticed that I was gone a while ago. By now, they would have the whole entire police force looking for me. Heck, they might even be checking other parts of the state.  
  
I chuckled out loud at this. 'Naw, they probably don't care enough to search THAT much,' I reasoned with myself. 'It would save so much trouble for a lot of people to just not look for me at all.'  
  
Hiei was silent, hearing my thoughts, even if I didn't realize that he was. Finally, he sent a thought back to me. (From now on, this is /telepathic talking/) /On'na, what are you thinking about?/ Hiei asked.  
  
I jumped a mile when I heard Hiei's voice in my head, then realized that he was using the Jagan eye, more than likely. /Hiei, what are you doing in my head?/ I asked, avoiding his own question.  
  
/I am doing nothing in your head, I just heard a few of your thoughts because you didn't block the link, baka/ Hiei replied, smirking.  
  
/............Link.......What "link" are you talking about, Hiei?/ I asked dangerously, growling slightly for effect.  
  
/Why, the link that I made between us last night. It allows me to get into your head at will without the use of the Jagan eye, and we can talk to each other, on'na/ Hiei said, smirking widely.  
  
/You did WHAT?!?! And without my permission?!/ I yelled through the link, glaring at the trees in front of me.  
  
/You were asleep. I did not really NEED your consent, because I would have done it either way. I had to do that while you were asleep because it can hurt to establish the connection and your mind might have been damaged,/ Hiei explained easily.  
  
/Would it have mattered if I was asleep or not for my mind to be damaged?/ I asked, actually getting used to the fact that Hiei could hack into my head at any given moment.  
  
/No, not really. However, the damage would have been less, if there was any. There isn't anything wrong with your head, I made sure of that,/ Hiei reassured me. I sighed and nodded, even though Hiei couldn't see.  
  
/Let's get back to the others. We don't want to miss the fights, now, do we?/ I asked, slightly teasingly, through the link. 'Hey! This is fun!' I thought to myself, being careful not to let Hiei hear.  
  
"We'll go in a few seconds," Hiei said, appearing right next to me. I screeched, and nearly fell off the branch. (Again! Sniggers at Kila's misfortune)  
  
"WOULD YOU PLEASE NOT DO THAT TO ME, Hiei?!" I yelled, grabbing onto the tree to keep from falling off. (Another yet again. Gets hit in the head Ok, ok! I'll continue, I'll continue! Violent readers. Dodges several other things and runs for my life)  
  
"I'll do whatever I want to, Kit," Hiei said, smirking as I growled.  
  
"Hiei, if you want to stay alive for another couple of years, I suggest that you stop. Calling. Me. KIT!" I yelled, whacking him over the head with a random glass bottle.  
  
Hiei glared at me, then, suddenly, pinned me to the tree. I gasped as he put his head right in front of mine. /And you need to learn to respect those older, wiser, and stronger than you,/ Hiei growled through the link. He looked at me once more before kissing me.  
  
My mind was spinning with thoughts like, 'WHAT THE--??' and 'Okay, I know that I was crazy before, but this is just PLAIN INSANITY!'  
  
After about a minute, I needed to breath, so I tried to break the kiss. Hiei just deepened it.  
  
/Oh, Hiei! I NEED TO FRIGGIN' BREATH SOMETIME TODAY!/ I screamed through our link. Hiei broke the kiss, glaring at me slightly.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as he turned away from me.  
  
"Oh, one second your all, 'I-don't-care-that-I'm-the-Forbidden-Child-I'm- just-going-to-go-kiss-a-poor-girl-that-has-no-idea-of-what-I'm-doing,' and next second, your back to, 'I'm-the-Forbidden-Child-don't-mess-with-me-I'm- a-bad a,' attitude. Isn't that just perfect?" I snarled at him, my eyes narrowing to slits.  
  
"It's not my fault that your in heat!" Hiei declared, glaring right back at me. "You're the one that is attracted to someone, dmn on'na!"  
  
"What?" I asked, speechless. "I-I..... I'm in heat?!" My eyes were wide and I was scared. Anyone could tell that from just one glance at me.  
  
Unexpectedly, Hiei put his arms around me in comfort. "Don't worry, Kila. I won't let anyone get you. I won't let any other demon have you. You're mine," he whispered, once again sending shivers down my spine. He picked me up and flitted back to the others.  
  
As we walked to the stadium, I became nervous. I didn't want to have to see Karasu and I knew that he would probably kill me if he had the chance. Hiei must have sensed that because he slipped his hand into mine and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him and saw the ghost of a smile flicker on his face.  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow, but did not comment on our odd behavior. He, too, had known that I was in heat for some reason, but he suppressed his demon instincts. He smiled slightly, seeing me start to get through Hiei's barriers.  
  
"Okay, Kila, you wait here," Yusuke said, motioning for me to wait outside the door that lead to the stadium. I nodded and sat down, so I was out of sight. They waited for the doors to open and, when they did, walked out to face the crowd.  
  
Team Toguro wasn't there immediately. I snarled and hissed slightly at the sight of Karasu and calmed down when I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder. (The first person to guess who's hand it is gets a plushie!)  
  
Team Toguro had their fifth member, and Koenma made his "nice" entrance. (When he had the dried ice and entered while no one could see. Sigh Idiot) I giggled slightly and, when I was sure that everyone knew who was on the team and who wasn't, crept out to sit behind Team Urameshi. I watched as Kurama just barely defeated Karasu, only he lost—technically, that is. In every other meaning of the term, Kurama won—and watched as Hiei stepped forward.  
  
/Good luck, Hiei,/ I whispered, looking at his back. Hiei turned for the briefest of moments and smiled at me. No, not smirked. Smiled. I grinned and had complete confidence that Hiei would win.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I had to keep a tight hold on my instincts as Yoko to just leap over and jump on the girl sitting behind me. Right now, I was too weak to do that anyway. It was a good thing, too. She had come over to rest beside me and smiled at me, having no idea what she was doing. I can't just jump her, though. Hiei would kill me. Literally. I can tell that he's already made a link between them and I do not want to get on the bad side of the fire Koormie. Not unless I had a death wish, that is.  
  
Why don't you just jump on her, though? It can always be explained that you were not in control of what you did, because she driving you crazy with her scent! Yoko said, his voice trying to get Kurama to do just what he had said.  
  
Because, Yoko, I do not have a death wish. Hiei has already made a mental link with her and I do not wish to get on the bad side of the fire Koormie Kurama explained to his demon side.  
  
So? We can take care of Hiei Yoko said.  
  
YOKO!! Kurama screeched.  
  
WHAT?! It was just a suggestion! Yoko said innocently.  
  
"Hey, are you okay, Kurama?" Kila asked, looking concerned. "You were spacing out."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired," I said, not looking at her.  
  
Suddenly, Kila's eyes went wide as she cut off the link so that Hiei could not hear what Ryuken had just said to her.  
  
(Back to Kila's POV)  
  
I hear Ryuken in my head. "You will soon be mine, as you should be, angel," He whispered, his hands sliding down my back. "Just as you should be."  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" I screamed at him mentally. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO FIND SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO BE YOUR MATE!"  
  
"But I want you and only you to be mine," Ryuken said, his hand cupping my face. "And you will be, as soon as I get the fire hanyou out of the way."  
  
"NO! Hiei!" I screamed before Ryuken crushed his mouth against mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. (Okay, I CANNOT write this type of romance! Heck, I've never had a boyfriend, so I have no idea how this goes except for reading a lot of fics. Please excuse this if it royally sucks!)  
  
I kicked him in a rather sensitive spot (again!! WOO HOO! GO KILA! ) and then forced myself out of my mind, leaving Ryuken on his own.  
  
I watched the fight with interest, though I already knew what was going to happen. Hiei destroyed half of the ring with his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
  
"Remind me never to get on Hiei's bad side, please," I whispered to Kurama, my eyes wide. He nodded and chuckled slightly.  
  
After the end of Hiei's fight, which he won, (Poor Kurama! ;;) Hiei said a whole bunch of stuff that was just a fancy way of saying he needed to sleep. He then fell over, already asleep, and I caught him before he hit the ground entirely because A) he might have hurt himself more, and B) because, if he had been allowed to fall all the way, he would have fallen on me. I smiled as I watched him sleep and waited for the ring to be replaced. 


	6. The End of the Tournament

Disclaimer: I own Kila, the plot, and Ryuken. Nothing else. So don't sue me. Alright, thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate the fact that you guys (or girls) take your time to read my stories and leave reviews! I really really appreciate that! Thank you! This chapter also has spoilers for the end of the Dark Tournament, so, if you do not want to know what happens, then please go try to watch the final episodes of that before reading this chapter. Thank you!  
  
(Chapter 6: The end of the Tournament (Kila's POV))  
  
I helped Kurama and Koenma carry Hiei to a room where he could lay down. I watched him as he slept and suddenly, Yusuke came in and told me to come outside for a moment.  
  
"You like Hiei, don't you, Kila?" Yusuke asked, grinning and chuckling slightly.  
  
"Y-yes. So what if I do?" I asked, getting defensive.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Yusuke said, putting his hands in front of him. "I was just curious!"  
  
"Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat, or, in this case, Yusuke Urameshi," I growled, glaring at Yusuke. We both looked over at the ring when we heard a loud noise. Toguro had carried the ring from the old stadium to this one. "Hn. Show off," I muttered, glaring at Toguro's back.  
  
Yusuke smiled at me and I smiled back. He said, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone your 'secret'."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked, looking up. Yusuke grinned and winked.  
  
"Well, the only two people that really don't know that you like Hiei are Yukina and Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "but I didn't tell them. It was rather obvious, so we just let you two figure it out yourselves."  
  
"Yusuke," I growled, but, at that moment, Hiei came out the door and looked at us oddly. I sighed and let Yusuke get away with teasing me this time, but not for long.....  
  
Yusuke quickly ran down to the ring from the look of pure insanity and evilness in my eyes. I smirked as I watched him get back to the ring so that the fights could continue. I followed him, more slowly, and Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma followed me. (CoughToddlercough)  
  
It was Kuwabara's turn in the ring. HE and Older Toguro talked for a few moments, and Kuwabara learned of Genkai's death. I was shaking with suppressed rage. I glared at older Toguro and, if looks could kill, Toguro would be 50x dead and still going.  
  
Finally, with, what seemed like, the last of his strength, Kuwabara lifted his sword above his head and yelled out "SPIRIT FLYSWATTER!", bringing it down on Toguro, who seemed to be dead. (::Bursts out laughing from the "Spirit Flyswatter" thing::)  
  
Kuwabara came out of the ring, his victory achieved, and punched Yusuke across the face. They talked for a few moments, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking down, saddened. Then I heard Yusuke say, "But I can't apologize for dealing with her death the only way I know how," and turned around to see him walk into the ring.  
  
Yusuke and Toguro were attacking each other almost non-stop and the ring was now completely non-existent. Toguro had destroyed it and there were now only chunks of the ring left. Toguro's demon energy was also moving out, melting some of the lower-class demons in the stands.  
  
I moved behind Hiei with a small squeak of fright as some of the energy came uncomfortably close to me. I felt a small pain in my left arm, the one that was closer to the ring, and looked down to see a rather nasty burn where a tiny bit of the energy had made contact with my skin.  
  
"I think you better get behind me," Koenma said as he put up an energy shield. Puu did the same thing for the girls in the stands. After a few minutes of fighting, Puu left and told Yukina and Shizuru to keep the energy shield up. It turned out that Genkai was in Puu's body and she told Toguro that the only way to make Yusuke get to his full power was to kill one of his friends.  
  
Toguro walked over and looked at Kuwabara. He punched Kuwabara in the chest, killing him. Not instantly, but still killing him.  
  
Yusuke's power skyrocketed, as did mine. Hiei and Kurama had to keep a tight hold on me to stop me from running in the fight and blowing Toguro to bits.  
  
Eventually, Yusuke and Toguro decided to go all out, one shot, one on one. Yusuke powered up his most powerful Spirit Gun ever and aimed at Toguro, who used his power to block the attack. Eventually, Toguro died and Yusuke looked blearily around.  
  
"Am I... alive?" Yusuke asked, looking up at us.  
  
"Of course you are! Do you see little halo's above our heads?" Koenma asked, and I shot him a death glare.  
  
"Yusuke," I said, my voice soft. "It'll all be alright soon. Just don't go to sleep quite yet."  
  
Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara's body and then back to the ground. He then gave a "speech" and then.....  
  
"Joking! Okay, I think you've done enough groveling today, even though it is pretty funny!" Kuwabara said, jumping up and grinning.  
  
Yusuke had a shocked face on as he looked at his supposedly dead best friend. "Hey! What's a dead guy doing walking around?!"  
  
"Well, I tried to tell you, but you were so involved in your speech..." Kurama trailed off, then told Yusuke that Kuwabara never died. It was all just an act to get Yusuke to be able to get to his power.  
  
Hiei then reprimanded Yusuke, but, as it turned out, Yusuke didn't even hear him. He was busy beating the sh!t out of Kuwabara. I was practically dying laughing and Kurama and Koenma were smiling slightly. Hiei had the most adorable, confused, shocked expression on his face, making me squeal slightly. (hey, ya can't help the fangirl moments!)  
  
Then, the stadium was set to self destruct. We all started to run out, but the entrance/exit was blocked.  
  
"MOVE!" I screamed as I put my hands in front of me and blasted the wall down, nearly hitting Jin, Touya, Chuu, and Rinku in the process.  
  
"Hey! Watch where yer aiming that thing, Urameshi!" Jin said, moving quickly.  
  
"That wasn't me, Jin," Yusuke said, looking at me. "That was her." All the others looked at me as well.  
  
"Can we just move already?! I'm not quite ready to be squished in a stadium!" I yelled, ushering everyone out. Right when I was about to go through, a part of the wall fell. Hiei flitted back to get me and then ran back to the others.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei," I said softly. Hiei just "Hn"ed and turned away. I smiled and watched as Shizuru, Koenma, and George came out and stood next to us.  
  
"Oh, no!" Botan said. "You didn't get your wishes!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Yusuke said hollowly. "Those idiots in the committee couldn't give us what we wanted, anyway," Yusuke said.  
  
"And, what was it we wanted?" Botan asked hesitantly. She looked around at everyone and Yusuke took a few steps forward, looking up at the sky.  
  
"We finished it, Genkai!" He shouted, and I looked down, a tear slowly making it's way down my face. I felt Hiei brush it away and hold me tightly in a comforting hug. 


	7. I'm going to school!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy? ::Grumbles::  
  
Sorry if the last chapter wasn't quite up to par, but I had to write it in a semi-rush because I wanted to get the chapter posted. Okay, a warning to all of you now: I may not be updating as quickly because I have two weeks left of school and finals ahead of me. I also need to take a small break from writing. I will tell you if I do. Also, it is traditional for my family to take a trip in the summer, so we will go sometime in the first two weeks. I will give you an exact date for that later on. So, updates will be coming later, but I need to take a break from writing. So far, I have written a lot in the past three months (wow! It's been that long?!) and I have started and finished three stories. I have also started five others that I need to work on. One of the stories is being co-written by my brother, but the other four are entirely by me and only me. So I need to take a break and just read my books. If anyone has ever heard of the magician series (Magician: Apprentice is the first book.) that is what I am currently reading. I have also just finished the first three DragonLance books all over again. So give me a break people! I will give you a definite time period for no updates. (Keep in mind that I will not return the exact day; maybe the next day or something.) I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter and I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Sorry if you don't think that I have earned my break, but I currently have five stories in progress and I have two accounts here, on FF.N, and one on Mediaminer.org. If you think that having one account and two or three stories is hard, try living my life! I am also in all AE classes, which is not quite as good as Honors (Which is the best) but a lot better (and harder) then regular classes. Like I mentioned earlier, I have finals to study for and other things to do. Sorry if you think that I am getting all hissy about this, but I just need a good, month-long break from writing. (My mom said that I write too much, anyway, so this should make her happy!) Anyway, now that I have written a small speech ::blushes from embarrassment:: I will continue with the story!  
  
(Chapter 7: I'm going to school?!?!) (Kila's POV)  
  
I looked up at Hiei and then back at Yusuke.  
  
(The next day)  
  
I was walking with the girls when I felt something different about Hanging Neck Island. (That is what it's called, right?) I looked out towards the sea and felt it again. The soft twinge in the back of my mind, a warning of something.  
  
"Kila! Where are you going?" Keiko asked, looking over at me.  
  
"I have to do something!" I called over my shoulder. I nearly ran into Yusuke as I was running and he caught me.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing that requires you to hurry so much that you would nearly run me over?" Yusuke asked, smiling.  
  
I shook my head, too out of breath to answer. When I finally regained my breath, I merely looked over at something on the hill.  
  
"Well, excuse me if I'm a little insulted," A familiar voice said.  
  
Everyone turned to look.  
  
"Hold on a sec," Yusuke said, looking over.  
  
"You just gonna leave the old fossil behind?" the same voice asked, it's owner coming into view.  
  
"GENKAI!! I-I don't believe it!" Botan yelled, running over to the figure. Each person ran over, except Hiei and I, who both walked, and Yusuke, who was standing, looking at his teacher.  
  
"Musta rubbed off on me, Dimwit. I died like you... half-hearted." Genkai grinned.  
  
"Gah! Genkai..!" Yusuke said, astonished. "GENKAI!! Come here, you beautiful hag!"  
  
I laughed as Yusuke ran across the remaining stretch of land to reach his teacher. I turned and started to walk away from the group, not noticing that two people were watching me: Kurama and Hiei.  
  
They must have decided to give me some time alone, because I found myself sitting on a rock, looking out over the ocean. While everyone else had something to return to, I had nothing. My home was in another world. 'Heh,' I thought to myself, carefully blocking the link. 'Looks like I'll have to establish a new life here. Funny the way these things work, isn't it?'  
  
After we got on the boat, we traveled back to the Human World safely, me watching everything going on around me, wanting to remember every aspect of what happened forever.  
  
Hiei glanced at me as Kuwabara was showing off to Yukina. ( ::sigh:: Kuwabara, you are such an idiot.) I looked over and found Hiei's eyes on me. I turned away quickly, blushing.  
  
"Well, Kila, since you have nowhere to stay, then why don't you stay at my house?" Kurama offered, looking down at me.  
  
I nodded. "I'd like to meet your mother, Kurama. Or, should I say, Shuichi?" I giggled quietly.  
  
"That reminds me," Kurama said, smiling slightly evilly himself. "You have to go to school now."  
  
"WHAT?!" My indignant screech caused just about everyone to look over at me. "There is no way in hell that you can make me go to school, fox-boy," I hissed, a bit of spirit energy glowing around me, causing my eyes to burn gold. The aura surrounding me was black with gold streams running through it.  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"  
  
"A) I HATE skirts, and I will not wear one if my life depends on it, B) I have already been to school and got as far as 10 grade because I was very advanced, so I would be about at your level, Kurama, and C) I have better things to do. Like train with Genkai. I know that I have spirit energy." I glared at Kurama. "I'm not blind, nor am I completely unaware as to the things going on inside of me. I can feel the demon half of me, and I know that I can control my spirit energy if I was just given a bit of time."  
  
"You don't happen to remember what it is that you are supposed to be able to control, do you?" Yusuke asked from above us. I glanced up at him before continuing.  
  
"Actually, I do." I smirked. "Kila, the demon half of me, knows how to control every element, which is part of the reason that she was so wanted. She could control all elements, and, therefore, had the advantage in any battle."  
  
Hiei stared at me, then said slowly, "Even water?"  
  
I grinned. "Actually, water was her specialty and her favorite. That is going to be fun to use," I said with an evil cackle. (Oh, I can think of all the fun that I'm going to have writing that! ::Laughs evilly and is hit over the head with a frying skillet:: Ouch! On with the story now! ::Cowers in fear behind a desk:: )  
  
"Wait a second..." Kuwabara said, looking at me, slightly amused. "If you control water, and Hiei controls fire, that means that....." He trailed off, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Yep. I can "wash him up" just about any ol' time I want to," I said with a grin. "Of course, I could do that to any of you, as well, but I think it would be the most fun to watch Hiei, don't you?" I was laughing silently by now.  
  
"HEY! That's not fair!" Hiei complained quietly.  
  
"Learn to live with it. Besides, do you think that I have a death wish? I know that if I ever got you wet, you would hunt me down and kill me slowly and painfully," I said, cocking my head to one side.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
/It certainly seems as though Kila and Hiei have gotten very close,/ I observed.  
  
/You still have time to mark her, Shuichi,/ Yoko said, looking at Kila. /Hiei has not yet, so you still have a chance./  
  
/YOKO!!/ I screeched.  
  
/What?! It was just a suggestion!/ Yoko said, mentally grinning at me.  
  
/What is so exciting that it caused you to scream loud enough for me to hear, Fox?/ Hiei asked, invading our little conversation.  
  
/Nothing!/ I said, hoping that Yoko would get the hint to shut up.  
  
Hiei gave me the "look" and turned away, going back to a conversation he was having with Kila.  
  
/Yoko?/  
  
/Yes?/  
  
/Remind me to kill you as soon as we get back./  
  
(Kila's POV)  
  
I watched as, a few days later, Kurama came upstairs to my new room and handed me a school uniform. I looked it over for a few moments, then said, "Hell no."  
  
Kurama looked at me oddly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I told you that I was never going to wear a skirt, Kurama," I growled, death-glaring the fox. "So, either I don't have to wear the uniform, or I don't go to school."  
  
Kurama had that glint in his eyes that said, quite plainly, "You are going to get into this or I will force you to, and I have many ways of doing that." A flash of gold ran through the emerald depths.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Challenge danced in my eyes as my spirit energy levels rose. Kurama and I looked into each others eyes, spirit energy forming around us, until a small cough interrupted us. We both looked over and found Kurama's human mother, Shiori, standing in the doorway, looking at us.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Minamino!" I said, smiling at her.  
  
"It's almost time to go to school, Shuichi," Shiori said before exiting the room and leaving us on our own again.  
  
Kurama took the opportunity to grab me, throw me in the closet, and throw the uniform in after me before he slammed and locked the door.  
  
"KURAMA!! You bastard! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" I screamed, pounding on the door so hard that Kurama thought it might collapse.  
  
"Not until you're changed in the uniform!" Kurama called in to me. I slumped against the wall in defeat.  
  
"You may have won this battle, General Fox, but I, Admiral Kila, shall prevail!!" I yelled through the door, changing quickly. "Okay, I'm done."  
  
Kurama let me out and smiled at my appearance. I was wearing the red skirt and shirt and looked very grumpy.  
  
"All right, let's go, General Fox," I said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, Admiral Kila," Kurama played, "saluting" as I passed. I grinned, then dashed off, yelling, "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!"  
  
Kurama groaned, then followed. He found that I was in a tree, being held in place by Hiei. Hiei smirked and then let go of me. I was a mere streak of red as I ran towards the school, and one of the only places I would be safe.  
  
I saw Yusuke and slowed down.  
  
Yusuke gave a huge yawn as he walked in front of Kuwabara and Keiko. "I'm beat. All I've felt like doing since we got back was watching stupid day- time TV."  
  
"It's such a pretty day, too. It doesn't feel right to be locked up in a school," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Uh oh, I think I just got sick," Yusuke said, grinning.  
  
"Me, too. Heard the arcade's got medicine," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I guess we'll have to go then. YAH!!" Yusuke said as he was hit over the head by Keiko's school bag.  
  
"Don't you even think about skipping school. Your mom had to do lots of convincing just so they wouldn't fail you this year," Keiko said angrily.  
  
"A guy who saves the world has to do algebra. Makes sense," Yusuke grumbled as he started walking again.  
  
"Yes, it does," Keiko said from behind him.  
  
"Whoa! What do we have here?" One of a group of thugs said. All of them were talking at once, so it was hard to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Didn't know the low-lives came out this time of day," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Don't fight them, okay, Yusuke?" Keiko said, looking at Yusuke.  
  
I giggled as I watched the thugs get scared to death from Yusuke's glare. Just for extra measure, I hit all three of them over the head and knocked them unconscious. I smiled, then raced after Kurama, who was a good 10 yards in front of me.  
  
"What took you so long?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I saw Yusuke and followed him for a little while. I just knocked a few thugs unconscious... After they had been scared half-to-death from Yusuke's glare," I said, still giggling. "And I still say that I have better things to do."  
  
We saw some scores on the board and I saw that Kurama's was in first. I snorted. 'How very like Kurama,' I thought to myself.  
  
As Kurama saw sitting and reading a book, two girls came up to him, giggling and smiling. I noticed that one of them had a strange-looking bug on her shoulder. I managed to get it off without anyone noticing. I showed it to Kurama, who identified it as a Makai insect.  
  
I glared at it, then started reading a book that I had bought at a local bookstore. It was in English, making it easier for me to read. It was called "Magician: Apprentice." (I'm reading that book, and it's really really really really really good!!)  
  
I saw few boys walk up to me. I ignored them until one of them spoke.  
  
"Hello. I'm Sota. Are you new here?" One of the boys asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, I am," I said, glancing at the boys over my book. One of them had plain, black hair, who I guessed was Sota, and the other one had spiked brown hair.  
  
"Would you like me to show you around, miss.....?" Sota offered.  
  
"The name's Kila, and, no, I'm fine, thanks," I said, turning back to my book. The other one grabbed my book while Sota grabbed me and started to drag me away.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!!" I screamed at them. Kurama was suddenly in front of the two boys, glaring at them. The boys got scared and ran off, leaving me behind.  
  
"Bastards," I cursed under my breath. I got up and picked up my book, carefully wiping it off. "Well," I said, grinning, "looks like I got off to a rough start, huh?"  
  
Kurama smiled at me, then said, "I think you should stay closer to me from now on, Kila."  
  
I frowned. "What? Why?" Then realization dawned. "You think that I can't handle a couple of high school thugs, do you? You want me to stay close to you until Yusuke tests me and sees that I'm good enough, you deem that I'm well enough known so that people won't try and hurt me, or I get a sword, since my old one is back at Hanging Neck Island," I snarled, glaring at Kurama. "Well, here's an update, Kurama: I'm not yours to protect. I don't need to be protected. I can live just fine on my own, thank you very much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go to my next class." I walked off, not once turning back to see if Kurama was following me or not.  
  
I got to the class a couple of minutes early and took a small test for the teacher so that she could determine where I belonged. It was easy and I didn't miss a single thing.  
  
The rest of the school day passed like that, with me taking a test every period to see if I was advanced enough for the classes. (In case anyone is wondering, Kurama and Kila have all the same classes, thanks to Koenma and the demon inside of Kila.) I pretty much ignored Kurama for the rest of the school day and, as soon as school was out, raced out of the school and back to Kurama's house. I changed into a pair of black pants and a red tank top. I then went outside to look for Hiei.  
  
/Hiei? Hiei, where are you?/ I asked through the link.  
  
/Look up,/ came the reply. I looked up and found Hiei sitting on a tree branch above me. I jumped up and sat next to him.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
Both Hiei and I heard a very high-pitched whistling noise. I clapped my hands over my ears and whimpered slightly while Hiei fell out of the tree to destroy what was making the noise. I sat in the tree, holding my bleeding ears until I heard Kurama's soft voice.  
  
"Hiei, where is Kila?"  
  
"In the tree."  
  
"Kila?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need you to come with us."  
  
"Why? To do what? For what purpose?" I asked, cracking an eye open and looking at my blood-stained hands. A small trickle of blood was still coming out of my right ear, but I ignored it.  
  
"Yusuke has been kidnapped and the note said that we need you, Hiei, Kuwabara, and myself to come." Kurama looked up at me.  
  
I nodded and jumped out of the tree, landing safely on the ground.  
  
"Before we go," Hiei said, looking at me. "You might want to wash off your hands."  
  
Everyone looked at my blood-coated hands and I smiled sheepishly. I caused a small fountain to shoot up and washed my hands off in that.  
  
"All right. Let's go save Yusuke!" I said, walking towards the place that I felt him.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hmm......Nope. None at all. I'm just following what my senses are telling me," I said with a smile. The others all anime-fell. 


	8. Saving Private Yusuke

I own nothing except Kila, the plot, and Ryuken (Which I just realized means "Dragon sword" quite literally.). Okay, here is the next chapter of "The new girl and the mystery." Hope you all enjoy it!  
  
(Chapter 8: Saving Private Yusuke (Kila's POV) (Name borrowed from "Saving Private Ryan"))  
  
I watched as the boys and Botan lead the way towards where Yusuke was being held captive.  
  
'Wait a second!' I thought to myself. 'I remember these eps! Hmmm..... I think I am going to go do some major butt-kicking!' I laughed evilly inside my head.  
  
I followed as they went to the entrance and we read a notice.  
  
"House of four dimensions," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Once enter this do not utter the word 'hot'," Botan finished.  
  
I grinned. 'This is going to be amusing,' I thought as the others entered before me. I went last, closing the door behind me.  
  
We came to a room that had a single person standing in the back of the room, wearing Kurama's uniform. There were also several odd things sitting around the room. The man greeted us and Kurama identified him as Kaito. (SP?)  
  
'Well, this is going to be fun,' I thought, a plan already coming to mind. I would wait until Hiei said the word "hot" and then leave.  
  
Hiei's impatience got in the way and he tried to kill Kaito. His sword was broken on an invisible shield around Kaito. I snorted slightly. Hiei got up, growling slightly.  
  
"No three letter word can rule my fate," Hiei said, angry, yet smirking. "Hot." A bright light gathered around Hiei and he was soon frozen, staring. His soul, a small, purple ball, went over to float by Kaito.  
  
"All right. Now that you seem to have this under control, Kurama, I'll be leaving to go do something," I said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Ah, ah." The door shut and the only person that had a key was a guy with hair that stuck up straight. I walked over to him, smiled at him, and then said, "If you do not give me the key, then I will have to take it from you."  
  
"Didn't you hear Kaito? You can't attack me within this area," The guy said. (I forgot his name..... Ehhh... Sorry!)  
  
"I did indeed hear him, but I want to test out this little theory that I have," I said, my eyes gleaming with threat. "Have either of you heard of Kila Kitsune?"  
  
I heard Kaito gasp behind me. I turned to face him.  
  
"I'm guessing that you have. I'm also guessing that you know that Kila is, supposedly, dead. Am I right so far?" I asked, looking at Kaito. He nodded and I continued. "Well, she didn't really die. She only died in body. Her soul moved to another body. When the young girl was born, she grew up in another world. She heard the legend of Kila when she was older, not realizing what it meant at the time. When she did realize what it meant, however, she was in the hotel on Hanging Neck Island. She realized that she could easily destroy the people that she hated, and break the laws in all the worlds. That girl... is me. And I'm guessing that I can break your rules, Kaito, and get away with it." I grinned. "So, I'll test that now."  
  
I punched the guy in the face, just enough to keep him conscious, and then took the key from him. "See ya later," was all I said as I left the room. I handed the key back to the guy with the crazy hair and then walked up the stairs.  
  
When I came to the top, I kept in the shadows and went around to the back. I stayed there for the whole entire time that Kurama beat Kaito at his own game, then they came up the stairs and Yusuke had to decide who the imposter was.  
  
At that moment, I stepped out of the shadows and looked at them. I looked at Hiei, knew he was real, then went on with the other two. I looked over at Kuwabara and realized that something was off. I waited until Yusuke had asked all of his questions and their conversation time was almost up.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, do you mind if I make this decision for you?" I asked, looking at the person claiming to be Kuwabara.  
  
"Are you sure of who it is?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm positive. Even Kila agrees with me there," I said, flashing Yusuke a smile over my shoulder.  
  
Yusuke said, "Go ahead," and stood back to allow me to hit who I would.  
  
I grinned like a lunatic and charged. I punched the guy across the face so hard that he went flying back into the wall behind him.  
  
"How did you know which one Yana was? (Yana is the guy with the hair that Kila hit)" the last one asked. (Sorry. It's his name that I forgot. He's the one that was stepping on Yusuke's shadow to keep him in place. YAY! I now know that his name is Kedo!)  
  
"Well, like I have explained to the other two, I house two souls in my body: One is the innocent, young lady. The other, however, is Kila Kitsune, a famous demon. Does the name ring any bells?" I asked, smirking. I saw the guy visibly pale. My smirk grew. "Now, it's time to see the mastermind behind all this, Genkai."  
  
"How did you know?" Genkai asked, coming out of the shadows.  
  
My eyes glinted. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!" I said dramatically, hiding behind Kurama. Botan giggled and Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
Genkai sighed. "I see that you have learned to use your powers on your own," she said, smiling very slightly. "That is a lot of improvement."  
  
"Well, Kurama and Hiei helped me," I said, blushing. "And I didn't really need to be taught, according to Kurama. He said that I already knew how to use everything, I just needed to polish that up a bit."  
  
"Less than that," Kurama said. "Getting back to business, why, Genkai?"  
  
"To teach you a lesson," Genkai said simply.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke said. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I ALMOST GOT KILLED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON?!?!"  
  
"If you did not have such good friends, then you might have been kept here, but not actually killed, even though you never knew that much," I said, smiling. "Kurama won you guys the first round, and then I won the second, and there you have it."  
  
"So, you mean to tell me that my life would have been hanging in their hands?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It is a possibility. Though it would have taken less time if I had just gone on my own. Genkai," I said, turning to her. "I found that I can 'break the rules' of their territories. Why is that?"  
  
"Because you have so much power, you yourself could use that to gain territory, therefore overriding their control because, if you two were to compete in the same area, you would win." Genkai looked at my lost face, sighed, and said, "In other words, you have so much power and control over that power that you can do whatever you want in just about any territory."  
  
"Well," I said, glancing around and smiling, "I guess that having enough power to destroy three worlds can come in handy, right?"  
  
Hiei sighed and shook his head, Kurama smiled, Botan looked slightly confused, and Yusuke grinned at me.  
  
At that moment, Kuwabara came in the room in nothing but his red boxers.  
  
Yusuke sniggered at the sight of him and said, "Well, I guess that answers the question: Boxers or briefs?" He then burst out laughing and I turned away, smiling slightly. Hie appeared next to me.  
  
Koenma also called. "Genkai! I'd forgotten that I brought you back to life!" he exclaimed, making me laugh slightly.  
  
I wasn't listening to the conversation at all until Koenma called for a second time and told us about the ranks of demons. Then, I became interested.  
  
"What rank would you classify me as, Koenma?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.  
  
"I need to talk to you about that." Koenma gave me a sharp look as I turned away with a sigh. "I'll see you in my office as soon as possible, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," I muttered, glaring at the wall in front of me. I heard Koenma sigh and turned to the door. "I'll see you later, Yusuke. I need to talk to you in private after I see Koenma." I then walked out the door and faintly saw Hiei smirk behind me. I walked over to the portal that Koenma had set up for me and walked through it.  
  
I landed on my feet, a little sloppily, but I had only gone through portals two or three times before! I walked over to Koenma's desk and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Yeah?" I said.  
  
"Well, you are one of three demons that rank as Super-A class demons," Koenma said. "You are one. One is nearly dead and will pass his power on to another. The third is Ryuken. You are the only one that can battle him and hope to come out alive, Kila."  
  
I stared at Koenma, disbelief written on my face. "Why am I so powerful, though?" I asked at length.  
  
"We don't know. All we know is that three demons were gifted with powers that exceeded anything anyone had ever seen before. It was nearly impossible to kill them and there was only one flaw: Once they died, they had to pass on the power to one they thought worthy, unless one of the other Super-A class demons came to claim it. In your case, Kila thought that all the other demons were too greedy and wouldn't know how to use the power properly. They would destroy Ningenkai and Reikai and leave Makai all by its self. So, she chose a human to be the bearer of her power," Koenma said, looking at me. "Kila, you have to make decisions that you may regret now, but you will later find them to be the best thing you have ever done. I think you should go train with Genkai to reach new heights with your power. Go. NOW!!"  
  
I was pretty much shoved out of his office and muttered curses under my breath. I walked away slowly, looking around at—what would be—a normal world, if it were not for the demonic energy that I sensed around the city.  
  
I went to Yusuke's apartment and knocked on the door. Yusuke opened it and motioned for me to come inside. I shook my head.  
  
"Yusuke, I need you to come with me for a little while, okay?" I said as I motioned for Yusuke to follow me. "I need to tell you something important."  
  
"All right," Yusuke said, slipped on his shoes, and walked out the door with me. He followed me to Kurama's house and I led him up to my room. I sat on the bed and locked the door.  
  
"Yusuke, what I am about to tell you is known only to me and Koenma, since he is the one that told me this. I don't want you to tell anyone else, all right?" I said, looking Yusuke in the eye.  
  
"Why aren't you telling Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because I don't know where he is right now. I honestly have no idea and I'm not about to go searching for him when I have two people that I trust enough to tell right here. Oh, by the way, Kurama, you can come in if you pick the lock," I said, looking at the door that Kurama hid behind. He chuckled and came in.  
  
"I see you found me," Kurama said, amusement twinkling in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Yeah. So, Koenma told me that I am one of three Super-A class demons. One is me; one is almost dead and ready to pass on his power; one is Ryuken. I'm the only person in the worlds that has a chance of going in there to fight Ryuken and coming out alive," I said, looking at the two boys in front of me. "The only thing is, if I die, then I have to pass my power on to someone else, unless Ryuken wants to steal my power for himself, which CANNOT happen at all costs. Got it?" I asked.  
  
They both nodded and I smiled slightly. "Now, if you could be so kind as to get out my room so that I can go to bed..." I trailed off, watching the two boys scram outta my room.  
  
I fell asleep soon later, unaware that Hiei had heard every word that I said.  
  
'So, she is of the highest class of demon, eh? Now would be a perfect time to mark her; Well, when she wakes up, anyway,' Hiei thought, looking at my peaceful face.  
  
He flitted off into the remains of the night. 


	9. Training with Hiei

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, only the plot and anything new that comes into this story (Like Kila and Ryuken).  
  
Okay, don't be surprised if people are MAJOR OOC in this, and don't flame me for putting things in this story that never happened in the actual show/manga. I warned you at the beginning of this fic that things would happen in here that didn't happen in the show. An example would be someone that was thought to be dead coming back to life. (::Hint, hint, wink, wink::)  
  
Hiei: Do you really WANT everyone to stop reading this demented story?  
  
Me: WHO CARES?! I don't get very many reviews anyway, so....  
  
Kurama: Yes, that is true.  
  
Me: Besides, Neko can always read this!! :)  
  
Hiei: Hn. Baka ningen on'na.  
  
Me: And proud!  
  
(Chapter 9: Training with Hiei) (Kila's POV)  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I found a note on my bedside table. It read: 'Meet me at the park.' I didn't need to know who sent it; a little bit of Hiei's ki was on the note, telling me it was from him.  
  
I walked over to the park and sat down under a sakura tree. (Sakura = cherry blossom) I waited for a few minutes before Hiei appeared beside me.  
  
"I'm guessing that you know where the tunnel is." He didn't look down at me, but I knew that he knew that I knew where the tunnel to Makai was.  
  
I merely nodded, looking up at the sky. "Hiei, we can't talk for long, I really have to get to class," I said after a minute or two of silence.  
  
"Hn. Why do you even bother? You already know everything the ningens could teach you," Hiei said, glancing down at me.  
  
"Hiei, I go because A) I have nothing better to do, B) Kurama would KILL ME if I didn't go, and C) I find it enjoyable. Especially ticking off the preps!" I said, snickering a little bit.  
  
Hiei smirked. "Well, I know of something that wouldn't waste your time. Train with me," Hiei said. No, not offered, SAID. As in the, 'If-you-don't- come-I-will-drag-you-with-me,' type said.  
  
I sighed resignedly. "I suppose I could. I just have to tell K'rama. Then we can go," I said, getting to my feet and walking back over to Kurama's house.  
  
I saw that Kurama was getting ready to leave for school. I jumped up to his window and knocked lightly on it.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama said, picking up his school bag.  
  
"Hiei's dragging me off training, so you might not see me for a while, but if you do, have some soup ready for me when I get back," I said with a grin as I jumped off the tree I had been sitting on. Kurama grinned and nodded down at me, then closed the window.  
  
I followed Hiei to a forest a couple of miles away from the city. There, we started training. Hiei handed me a katana, but my shoulders slumped slightly at the thought of having to use one of these. (If anyone remembers, Kila used a reverse-blade sword). I sighed and got into a stance that I had learned just before I came and had never been able to try out on anyone.  
  
Hiei looked at me curiously. I couldn't blame him. My right hand was on the hilt of the katana, my foot had slipped back, my left hand was holding the sheath, and I looked ready to spring.  
  
Hiei got into his own stance. We made eye contact then, without warning, we charged each other. I stayed still for a few moments before straightening up. The sleeve of my shirt had a tear in it, and there was a small cut marring the skin.  
  
Hiei's shirt had been cut across the chest and there was a cut on his chest as well. I silently thanked my teacher for letting me learn that move.  
  
Hiei also stood up straight, and I grinned at him, getting into a stance of my own creation. My hands were at my sides, my left hand lightly grasping the hilt of my sword while my right hand balled into a fist.  
  
My left foot had slid back a little bit, and my right had moved forward a bit. I suddenly disappeared, then re-appeared on Hiei's right.  
  
I swung my fist at him and, like I suspected, he was not able to block. He then tried to hit me with his sword, but I pulled mine out with my left hand, blocking the blow to the head.  
  
I then jumped back, a small smirk on my face. I transferred my katana to my right hand and grinned at Hiei.  
  
"Care to try again?" I asked, knowing how to get him angry. He nodded, and we started again.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
As I was sitting in class, I felt Kila's energy and Hiei's energy flare up in a forest not too far away from here. I looked out the window and I thought I saw a bird-like creature.  
  
I quickly turned my attention back to class, but couldn't help wondering what that was. And how quickly the portal to the demon world was opening.  
  
(Back to Kila's POV)  
  
I stared in awe at the giant, blood-red phoenix that had landed in front of me. Hiei and I had both used a bit of our Reiki in our swords, yet when they clashed, an odd call seemed to have come from them.  
  
The phoenix looked over at me, then bowed his head, as if offering me a ride. I hesitantly stretched my fingers forward and touched his head. He rubbed against my hand, and I whispered, "Yamihotaru..."  
  
Hiei looked at me oddly, and I smiled at him. "Yamihotaru, or Hotaru as I often called him, was my loyal friend before I died. At least, that's from what I gathered from Kila's memories."  
  
Hiei nodded and looked at Hotaru. Hotaru bowed his head a little bit, nudging me. I grinned and looked at Hiei, who snorted. He shook his head. Just then, I remembered something.  
  
'Ok, I have a day before I need to go. So, I'll train with him today, and tomorrow, well... I'll deal with that later,' I thought to myself. Hiei looked at me oddly, then turned and walked a little bit away.  
  
"Does that bird have a smaller form?" Hiei asked, his back to me. "If he doesn't, then he can't stay here. As much as I hate to say this, the ningens might notice, and then Koenma would kill you for letting the bird stay here, and then he would kill me for allowing you to allow him to stay here."  
  
I nodded, even though Hiei couldn't see me, and I looked over at Hotaru, who was already in his smaller form. He looked rather like a parrot, only he had another tail. I was SURE that people wouldn't notice THAT small abnormality.  
  
I let Hotaru fly around for the remainder of the training session, then made him perch in a tree for the night. I fell asleep on one of the higher branches of the tree, faintly aware of Hiei standing above me.  
  
The next day, I woke up and knew what I had to do. I didn't like it, but I had to do it. Just as I was about to get up, I felt something roughly shove me against the tree. I squirmed, and felt warm breath on my ear. I shivered and looked over my shoulder a bit. It was Hiei.  
  
"Don't struggle," Hiei said, turning me around so that I was facing him. (ok, WARNING: THIS NEXT PART IS PROBABLY GONNA BE CORNY, SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO!!!)  
  
"Wh-what are you d-doing?" I asked as I felt Hiei lightly put his fangs lightly against my neck.  
  
"Marking you," Hiei said simply. I nodded; I knew what marking was, what it meant, and I was fine with that.  
  
Hiei kissed my neck before biting down. My eyes widened a bit, but then relaxed as Hiei stoked my cheek. He then kissed the wound and held me close for a few minutes.  
  
(Ok, no more corny stuff now. I think it's safer.)  
  
Hiei smiled at me and I smiled back. Hotaru was whizzing around our heads, twittering like crazy.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you silly bird," I said as Hotaru went around our heads for the 20th time. Hiei and I both sighed and sweatdropped as Hotaru ignored me and continued to buzz around our heads.  
  
I finally swatted at the "annoying little pest," as I affectionately called him, from the air and then stuffed him in a pocket for a few minutes.  
  
Hiei "Hn"ed and then jumped down from the tree. I followed him and landed next to him.  
  
"We'll be training with a katana first," Hiei said.  
  
I nodded and took mine out. Hiei swung at me unexpectedly and I just barely managed to jump back before the sword swung through the air right where I had been.  
  
A few hours later, we were still on the same thing. I glanced at my watch and jumped over Hiei's katana, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurriedly saying, "Sorry, haveta go now, see ya later, bye!" and running off.  
  
I ran back over to Mushiyori city and then went over to the hospital. I found the Doctor's insects swarming around the place and I put up a Spirit Shield. The insects disintegrated upon contact with my shield.  
  
I walked through the halls until I found Yusuke and the Doctor in the hallway, talking a bit.  
  
I snuck up behind the Doctor and grabbed him from behind. I held him still while the Doctor tried to struggle out of my grasp.  
  
"Yusuke!" I panted, trying to keep the Doctor still, "use your Spirit Gun NOW!!"  
  
Yusuke looked at me oddly, then nodded and fired. At the last moment, I dodged out of the way and let the Doctor take the full damage. He flew out the window and landed on the pavement.  
  
I quickly ran outside after him. I checked his pulse, there wasn't any. I saw Genkai and moved back.  
  
She did her thing while I went back inside to make sure Yusuke was alright. I grinned at him and then said, "Hello, Kurama," without turning around.  
  
Kurama stepped forward, startled that I was able to sense him. "I see you knew I was there, Kila."  
  
I nodded and sighed. Then, I groaned.  
  
"Hiei is gonna kill me," I said with another sigh.  
  
"Why?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Because I ditched him just now on training," I said, covering my face with my hands. "I'm doomed."  
  
Yusuke burst out laughing and Kurama chuckle. I glared at them, and they only laughed harder. I "humph"ed and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"What do you find so funny?" I growled dangerously at them.  
  
"Well, I don't think that Hiei would KILL you, just torture you a little bit," Kurama said, still chuckling.  
  
"Oh, that's REAL reassuring!" I snarled sarcastically.  
  
"But, seriously, if he does anything to you, just tell him that you were helping me," Yusuke said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
I went back over to the forest, and I was panting when I got there, but I was fine other than that.  
  
Hiei smirked at me. "What should I do for your torture?" he asked himself. I groaned. It was going to be a LONG night. 


End file.
